soirée de saint valentin
by Dein-Katze
Summary: petit o.s. harry se prépare pour le bal de la st valentin.slash


**_Titre :_** soirée de saint valentin

**_Auteur : _**aeryn88

**_Note de l'auteur :_** comme vous avez pu remarquer je n'ai rien changer a la fic mais je trouvait que c'était une bonne fin pas vous?

**Dortoir des Griffondors, 19h30**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je sais que les Griffondors ne sont pas très soigneux et ordonnés et sont même plutôt bordéliques dans mon dortoir mais là, cela dépasse les limites.**

**Neville jette tous les vêtements qu'il a dans sa malle un peu partout, cherchant je ne sais quoi, Seamus court partout à poil en disant qu'il ne trouve plus son parfum spécial pour conclure. De la porte de la salle de bain, on voit de l'eau qui commence à faire une flaque plutôt inquiétante qui va sur les draps de Ron qui sont par terre et Dean n'est nulle par en vue.**

**Et là je vois ma tenue de bal soigneusement pliée sur mon lit. **

**- Merde, criais-je.**

**  
C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui et Dumbledore a décidé de faire un bal. Il est 19h34 et le bal commence à 20h30. Ça va, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Je vais vers ma robe pour la regarder encore une fois pour m'assurer qu'elle est parfaite. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et attends que la salle de bain se libère.**

**Comment aie-je pu oublier la Saint-Valentin? Ron me bassine avec depuis au moins un mois. **

**Lui et moi avons fait toutes les boutiques de Pré au Lard et du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver un cadeau à Hermione qui est sa petite amie. Cela aurait pu être soûlant mais comme Ron est mon meilleur ami et que comme cela j'ai moi aussi trouvé un cadeau ce n'était pas si mal. Mais Hermione voulait aussi que je l'aide à trouver un cadeau. Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis gay, elle me prend un peu pour sa meilleure amie avec qui on va faire du shopping alors que je déteste ça. Heureusement que Ron parle dans son sommeil. J'ai pu grâce à cela aider 'Mione à acheter un cadeau.**

**Bon, Ron vient de sortir de la douche au bout de 20 minutes. Dean qui vient de faire son apparition dit que cela faisait déjà 1 heure qu'il était dans la salle de bain avant que j'arrive. **

**Je prends une douche rapide, me parfume, essaie de me coiffer, mets un boxer noir et je vais mettre ma robe de bal quand...**

**- Merde, y'a un trou ! hurlais-je.**

**Ma robe toute neuve que j'avais achetée exprès pour LE séduire est foutue. Je crois que je me suiciderais s'il ne restait pas 20 minutes avant le bal. **

**Ron, Neville et Seamus ( qui avait finalement mis un autre parfum en pleurant qu'il voulait coucher avec Lavande ce soir ) étaient partis depuis cinq minutes retrouver leurs copines. Dean qui n'allait pas au bal parce que Blaise Zabini, son petit ami, n'était pas là ce soir, me regardait me désespérer tout seul.**

**- Harry, vraiment, tu es désespérant! dit Dean en soufflant. Tu n'as qu'à mettre les habits moldus qu'on a achetés ensemble.**

**- Ouais t'as raison mec, dis-je. Je mets le pantalon noir avec la chemise blanche ou avec la chemise noire?**

**Dean me répondit que la chemise noire allait mieux avec et que j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher car il ne me restait que 5 minutes et que mon cavalier détestait le retard. Je décidai donc de m'habiller comme cela. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain quand je vis qu'il ne me restait qu'une minute.**

**Je sortis de mon dortoir, évitai Colin qui me collait depuis que je l'avais largué, sortis de la tour de Griffondor, slaloma entre des élèves en couple ou tout seul quand je vis les portes de la Grande Salle. Il était là, je regardai ma montre, il me restait dix secondes et…**

**Grande Salle, 21h46**

**Cela faisait bientôt 1h30 que nous étions là et l'ambiance était détendue. C'est vrai que j'avais bu quelques verres de bière au beurre pour me détendre mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas regardé mais je crois qu'il était plus occupé à observer mon corps et à me dévisager qu'à compter le nombre de verres que j'ai bu. Nous avions mangé et maintenant nous discutions de choses et d'autres comme le fait que fêter la Saint-Valentin était complètement débile. Pratiquement tous les couples étaient sur la piste de danse et moi, comme un con, je sortis la phrase que je n'aurais jamais dû.**

**- Tu veux danser ? demandais-je avec mon air de petit chiot qu'on a abandonné.**

**Et là il me répondit la phrase la plus improbable qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lancer :**

**- Bien sûr. Je me demandais quand est ce que t'allais te décider.**

**Et là il se lève et me prend la main. Lui qui voulait que je vienne avec pour empêcher le pékinois de l'inviter. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'on y allait entre amis puisque aucun de nous n'avait de petit ami. Moi qui suis amoureux de lui depuis qu'on a décidé de faire cette trêve et là c'est lui qui vient de se coller à moi puisqu'on est en train de danser un slow. Attendez... on est en train de danser un slow et il est collé à moi ? Je crois que j'ai bu beaucoup trop de bière au beurre, moi. **

**Je sens que je vais l'embrasser. C'est impossible de résister à ses lèvres roses. Donc comme j'ai dit que c'était impossible de résister, je ne résiste pas.**

**J'effleure à peine ses lèvres de peur qu'il me repousse mais loin de là il bouge doucement contre les miennes. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je bouge avec plus de force sur ses lèvres et ma langue entre dans cet antre chaud. Sa consœur l'accueille avec joie et elles se caressent pendant un certain temps je dois dire. **

**Nous nous retirons pour reprendre notre souffle. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je vois mon ange qui a toujours les yeux fermés. Il est magnifique. Il ouvre ces yeux qui ressemblent à un jour d'orage. Il me regarde avec un peu de confusion mais aussi avec du désir. Oh mon dieu du désir ! Il ressent du désir pour moi. Il ouvre la bouche et me dit..**

**FIN**

**suis-je sadique? si vous me dites oui sa me fera très plaisir ne vous inquiétez pas! dites moi se que vous en pensez!**

**bisous a la prochaine**


End file.
